Tardes de verano
by MicaelaPace
Summary: Ron quiere enseñarle a Hermione a jugar Quidditch en el verano antes de su quinto año.


Hermione nunca entendio cual era el asunto con Quidditch. Nunca entendio cual era el asunto con la mayoria de los deportes, en realidad. Pero el Quidditch no solo era peligroso, sino que no tenia demasiado sentido. ¿Cual era el punto de todo el partido si el equipo que atrapaba la Snitch generalmente ganaba? Que una sola bola contara 150 puntos era simplemente ridiculo. Obviamente Hermione no expresaba sus pensamientos en voz alta, porque de lo contrario Harry y Ron nunca le dejarian oir el final de ello.

Pero en el verano antes de su quinto año, Hermione llego a la Madriguera antes que Harry, y al parecer su amigo no iba a llegar en unas cuantas semanas. Por lo menos eso es lo que el señor y señora Weasley decian, y aunque Ron no dejara de insistir, nadie le decia nada (Hermione queria insistir tambien, pero no se animaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la señora Weasley aun la miraba con desconfianza por lo que Rita Skeeter habia publicado en El Profeta sobre Harry y ella).

No podian comunicarse con Harry tampoco, por pedido de Dumbledore. Hermione estaba teniendo dudas acerca de las intenciones del director, porque aunque no dudaba que fueran buenas, sus acciones y sus formas de ¿proteger? a Harry no eran las mejores, a su parecer.

Asi que Hermione no tenia mucho para hacer. Habia terminado su tarea del verano hace algunas semanas en la casa de sus padres. Aunque le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Ginny, no eran tan amigas y no tenian demasiados temas en comun. Los gemelos se pasaban casi todo el dia en su habitacion -de donde no dejaban de salir ruidos y olores extraños. Y Ron... bueno, Ron era genial. La hacia reir y enojarse por igual, aunque el ultimo no le duraba mucho. No habian hablado de lo que habia pasado el año anterior -todo el asunto con Victor y el Baile de Navidad, y su discusion despues del mismo, pero Hermione se encontraba pensando en ello a seguido, mientras jugaban al ajedrez, arreglaban en jardin, y decidian si deberian ignorar a Dumbledore y hablar con Harry (estaban muy preocupados de como su amigo estaba lideando con la muerte de Cedric y el regreso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado).

Una tarde, una semana antes de que se fueran a Gimmauld Place, Ron y ella estaban muy aburridos. Hermione se habia dado por vencida en tratar de converserlo de hacer su tarea, el jardin no necesitaba mas arreglos, los gemelos habian desaparecido justo despues del almuerzo (dijieron algo sobre comprar ingredientes, y Hermione no queria saber nada más), y Ginny estaba en su habitacion. Ya habian jugado todos los juegos de mesa que habia en la casa diez veces.

—¿Quieres jugar Quidditch? —dijo Ron de pronto.

—Ron, sabes que no puedo jugar.

—¿Como lo sabes? ¡Nunca lo intentaste! —el se incorporo en el sillon donde estaban— Vamos, yo te enseño... es decir, si tu quieres claro.

Hermione lo miro, sus mejillas de repente estaban tomando el color de su cabello.

Ella suspiro. —Ron... tengo acrofobia.

El la miro confundido: —¿Acro... que?

—Tengo miedo a las alturas.

—Oh —se sorprendio él—, nunca dijiste nada.

Hermione se encogio de hombros, y dijo: —Nunca parecio importante, la verdad. No es como si tuviera que subirme a una escoba a menudo...

—¡'Mione, no es tan malo! —él le sonrio animado— Si quieres podemos empezar de a poco, solo elevandonos del piso un metro o dos.

—¡¿Dos metros?!

—Bueno, o igual un poco menos. ¡Vamos, 'Mione! ¿Te imaginas si descubres que te gusta volar? ¡Podrias probar para el equipo de este año y...

—Si, no creo que eso vaya a pasar —rio ella interrumpiendolo. La verdad no tenia ni un poco de ganas de subirse a una escoba, pero Ron estaba tan entusiasmado, y no tenian otra cosa que hacer. Ella suspiro. —Bueno, esta bien. Pero solo por un rato, ¿eh?

Ron se levanto de un salto y la apresuro a salir al jardin, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podria cambiar de opinion. Detras de la casa habia un pequeño cobertizo, donde guardaban las escobas, y donde el señor Weasley guardaba objetos muggles, como enchufes, destornilladores y le parecio ver un telefono antiguo.

Ron tomo dos escobas y se alejo unos cuantos metros de la casa, antes de darse cuenta que Hermione no lo seguia. —¿...'Mione?

—No estoy segura de que quiera hacer esto Ron —Hermione se encogio, no dejaba de imaginar todas las maneras en que podia caerse de la escoba.

—Mira —le dijo el, dejando las escobas en el piso y acercandose a ella—, no vamos a subir mucho, ni siquiera tienes que volar, solo empecemos flotando y vemos como lo haces.

Ron noto que ella parecia un poco asustada, y antes de darse cuanta de lo que hacia la tomo de las manos. Hermione se sobresalto, pero no se alejo, asi que él le apreto las manos solo un poco y sonrio. —Voy a estar todo el tiempo contigo, no voy a dejar que te caigas, lo prometo.

Hermione sabia que su cara debia tener el mismo tono que el cabello de Ron, asi que asintio con la cabeza, dejando que su cabello escondiera su cara. —Esta bien, hagamos esto.

Ron sonrio y procedio a explicarle como debia posicionarse sobre la escoba, como debia sujetarla y como tenia que inclinar su cuerpo. En un punto tuvo que bajarse de su escoba y acercarse a ella para ajustar su posicion, y Hermione como que dejo de escuchar.

Al final de la tarde Ron habia logrado que Hermione se animara a volar alrededor del jardin (siempre asegurandose de no subir demasiado) e incluso que suelte una mano de la escoba para atrapar las Quaffles que él le lanzaba. Volvieron a la casa al anochecer, y aunque Ginny les sonreia de manera conocedora, y aunque la señora Weasley estaba un poco mas brusca que de costumbre, ellos las ignoraron a ambas.

(Ron no dejo que intentar que Hermione admitiera que el Quidditch no estaba tan mal, y ella se nego a hacerlo, incluso cuando el resto de las tardes antes de ir a Grimmauld Place ella fue la que insistio en jugar).


End file.
